From Now Until Forever - Akatsuki
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Senior year is almost over and Sasori, Kisame, Zetsu, and Kakuzu are running out of time to make 2 become 1. Smut one shot! yaoi


From Now until Forever

It would have been just another ordinary day as Sasori turned to shut off the alarm, however today was the day that would possibly change his life for the better or for the worst. "7:00" He muttered. He stretched and threw back the covers, "time to get a shower." He grumbled to the empty room as he gathered his clothes and headed for the bathroom.

Deidara opened his eyes to the sound of loud cursing and smiled. "Good morning Hidan, un." He said cheerfully. The silver haired boy looked at Deidara incredulously. "What the hell is so good about morning?" He asked grumpily. Deidara shook his head and said, "Well it's a good morning for me, un." Hidan cursed again and continued to rifle through Deidara's clothes. Finally he left the room with Deidara's black pants, covered in chains.

Itachi walked over to his closet and eyed its contents. His wardrobe consisted of black, black and more black. You couldn't go wrong with black. He quickly grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and dressed. He ran a comb through his hair and put the ponytail holder in. He grabbed his jacket and headed down the stairs. He walked to the front door just as the knock sounded. He opened it and gave Kisame a once over as they headed to Kisame's car.

Kakuzu locked his door and checked it twice to make sure it was indeed locked. He climbed in his car and headed to his best friends house. Hidan stood in the front yard cursing up a storm as Deidara was climbing into Sasori's car. Hidan waved to Deidara as he climbed into Kakuzu's car. He grumbled a good morning and they pulled out of the drive.

Zetsu's truck pulled up in front of Tobi's house as the raven walked out the door and headed down the walk. He slid into the seat and gave a soft good morning as Zetsu reached over and did Tobi's seat belt. He smiled at the raven and in unison with himself returned the good morning. He put the truck in drive and pulled out onto the street once more.

One would think on a week day they would all be heading to school, but they had planned this out for a while. They were going to skip school today and drive to the reef. It was about two hours away and they would stop at a convenience store to pick up breakfast and lunch. Then they would get to the Reef and eat and do a bit of swimming and then maybe with any luck, they would finally get to tell their best friends that they loved them. Sounds very simple, doesn't it?

Pein and Konan had graduated a year before and gotten married. Now it was up to the rest of them to make two become one. Zetsu and Tobi arrived first in Zetsu's truck awaiting the departure as Konan and Pein argued about weather 10 blankets would be enough. There were only five couples but if say one of those couples should go awry then maybe 10 blankets was sufficient.

The others arrived almost simultaneously, all looking eager to get some R&R. Konan looked at each face and wondered what was going through the minds of the ones who would have to put it all out on the line today. She smiled at the looks of apprehension and walked back to the vehicle to finish packing. Today was going to be a rather interesting day.

Finally finished with the loading of the car and the bickering they all pulled out single file and headed to their destination. Pein was in the lead followed by Sasori followed by Kisame followed by Kakuzu followed by Zetsu. Each of the four following driver's feeling the pressure and nervousness of what lay ahead of them at the Reef. It was their Senior year and they had held out as long as possible. But knowing that they would all drift apart after school was unfathomable. It was now or never.

Zetsu, Kisame, Kakuzu and Sasori had made a vow that they would get their one before high school was over. It doesn't matter that they had made this vow in the 9th grade. What mattered was that they were now running out of time. They were almost half way through senior year and luck had been on their side that their "one" had never fell for anyone else. Now they had to keep it that way. They had, had so many excuses through the years as to why they hadn't told them.

They ranged from 'I will tell him when my skin clears up, I will tell him when we are a little more mature, I will tell him if he shows interest, I will tell him if the mood is right and blah, blah, blah.' They went on and on, now it was inevitable that the mood was right, skin would be a bother anytime, you're only as mature as you want to be and interest or no it had to be now.

"Danna, are you okay, un?" Deidara asked the red head. He eyed the shorter teen with concern. Sasori was always quiet but now it seemed as though something was unraveling the red head. "Sure Dei. Why do you ask?" Sasori said hoping Deidara hadn't seen how nervous he was. "You just look a little distracted, un." Deidara said with a shrug. Sasori smiled and then laughed. "Maybe a little." He said as they drove on. That was a big understatement.

They reached the lake and everyone began climbing out of their cars and heading for their favorite spots to hang out. Konan watched as the would be seme's all looked on the verge of throwing up (Zetsu), passing out (Kisame), running screaming like a little girl (Sasori) and/or going postal (Kakuzu). She smiled knowingly. Pein had had that same look when he had told her how he felt. Then he had thrown up and she had to take him home and put him to bed. She smiled at the memory. She wouldn't have had it any other way.

Deidara and Sasori headed for the dock. They stood at the end and watched the water. The sun was shining and the weather was warm. Konan walked out and handed them two of the blankets. She winked at Sasori and he looked as though he might jump in the water and swim to America. She silently hoped this day would end with the results they had all been hoping for. She turned and left the two alone on the dock and went to take blankets to the other soon to hopefully be couples.

Hidan and Kakuzu had walked down to the edge of the water and sat on the bank behind a huge rock out of sight of the others. Konan walked up to them handing them a couple blankets and walked away quickly hoping to get things rolling soon. Itachi and Kisame had taken up residence behind a cluster of trees and Konan quickly dropped off the blankets and headed for Zetsu and Tobi who had decided to go out into the water a ways down the lake. She set the blankets on the dry shore and hurried to find Pein who had taken their blankets and a basket and went off into the forested area.

With every "would be" couple out of sight of the each other, the nervousness shot up a notch or two. Now their excuses and barriers and reasons were gone. They either had to make or break and the pressure was on. Each Seme was now preparing for what would be the hardest thing they have ever had to do in their lives and now they only hoped that luck was on their side.

Zetsu swam next to Tobi and laughed when Tobi splashed him playfully. His heart was racing as he contemplated how to start this off. "Um, Tobi?" He began, and despite all of the water around him he felt dreadfully hot and his mouth began to get really dry. "Yeah, Zetsu, what's up?" Tobi asked with a smile. He knew something was bothering his friend, he had seen it this morning when they had gotten into the truck. "I was just wondering if you had found anyone that you liked." Zetsu started feeling the heat creep higher onto his face.

"That I liked? Meaning what exactly?" Tobi asked clueless. Zetsu sighed. He was going to have to be more forward and less beat around the bush. "I mean are you interested in anyone. Its half way through senior year and our lives are all going to be different once we graduate. So I was just wondering if you had someone in mind to be with." Zetsu said. He was hoping and praying that he had been forward enough for Tobi to catch his drift. Obviously he had.

"Actually, yeah there is someone I have been interested in for a really long time. But I never told him because I was afraid he wouldn't feel the same." Tobi answered looking at the water instead of Zetsu. Zetsu's heart lurched in his chest. It felt as though someone had just reached in and squeezed until it had burst. He closed his eyes and tried to control his feelings. That is when the black side of him decided to take over. "Well that is just dandy. Have a rotten life and live miserably ever after." He said hatefully.

Tobi looked at Zetsu in surprise. Why was he being so hateful all of a sudden? "You really are a twit aren't you? You could never see past that prejudice could you? So we are different and we aren't good enough for you. That is fine because we will find someone someday who will love us for who we are and you will be sorry that you never took the chance on us ever." Zetsu then turned and headed for shore in a huff. Tobi smiled at the way Zetsu had come undone on him.

He swam over and caught up to him just before he could reach shore and said, "Zetsu, it's you I have been interested in. It has always been you. I was so afraid you wouldn't want me because I wasn't unique enough. I was so afraid that you would laugh at me and push me away." Tobi looked into Zetsu's eyes trying to show him how he felt and hoped that he would understand his feelings. Zetsu blinked a couple of times trying to register everything that was just said.

Zetsu reached out and grabbed Tobi around the waist. He pulled him to him and kissed him intensely. Tobi sighed in contentment and happiness. So much time had gone by and he had never said what he wanted to say to his best friend for the fear he would lose him. Now here they were doing the one thing he had wanted to do for so long. Okay so it wasn't the only thing he wanted to do, but it was a start. He wrapped his arms around Zetsu's neck and pressed himself against Zetsu's body. They both moaned as their groins connected.

Deidara sat dangling his feet in the water as he watched Sasori who was currently doing the same. Sasori was watching the sun ripple off the water and all he could think of was jumping in a drowning himself. Deidara reached out and touched Sasori's shoulder. Sasori jumped as he felt the hand. He looked at Deidara and a panic began to spread through him. Deidara spoke softly trying not to make Sasori any more panicked than he already seemed to be. "Danna, what is wrong, un? You can tell me. I am your best friend and we never keep secrets. So just tell me, un." He said, those blue eyes shining in the sun watching him so intently.

"I-I don't know what or how to say it. I want to tell you, I really do. It's just that I am afraid of what will happen or what won't happen. I have been trying to find a way to say it and it doesn't seem to want to come out." Sasori groaned and put his head into his hands. He was doomed to be alone forever and pine miserably away for the one he let get away. Deidara wrapped his arm around Sasori's shoulders and pulled him to his chest. Sasori tensed but let himself be pulled.

"Danna, you can tell me anything you want to tell me, un. We have been best friends for a really long time. So whatever it is just say it. Just know that I love you, un. I will always love you and no matter what you say it won't change that." Deidara said sweetly. Sasori looked up into Deidara's eyes and just burst out laughing. He grabbed his stomach as wave after wave of giggles hit him.

Deidara just sat there staring at Sasori in confusion which slowly turned to anger. "What is so funny, Danna? I say something like that, that is really hard for me and you laugh at me. Thanks a lot, un." Deidara pulled his feet out of the water and began to stand up. Sasori reached out quickly and pulled Deidara back down next to him and wrapped his arms around him holding him close to him.

"I apologize, Deidara I was just hit by irony. You said those words and it hit me funny. I know you love me as a best friend and I am grateful." Sasori said even though he wanted to throw up from the feeling of being sucker punched. "No, un. I meant that I love you. I am in love with you, Danna. I wanted to tell you so long ago but I couldn't find it in me to tell you." He lowered his head and began sobbing hysterically against Sasori's chest. Sasori looked at the weeping blonde for a long minute and then it registered that he had gotten what he wanted, minus the crying blonde.

"Oh hey, Deidara it's okay. Don't cry. I love you too. I was going to tell you today and then you said it and it just struck me in a weird way. I am so happy to know you feel the same. That is what has been bugging me all morning. I was waiting to find the right words and then you said it and I was able to say it too." Sasori pulled Deidara's chin up to look him in the eyes. Deidara smiled through his tears as Sasori closed the gap between them. He pressed his lips to Deidara's as Deidara wound his arms around Sasori's neck.

Sasori reached behind them whilst still kissing Deidara and spread the blanket on the dock. He pressed Deidara back onto the blanket and Deidara allowed himself to fall freely with Sasori on top of him. Both of their hearts raced as the moment heated up tremendously. Deidara reached up and removed Sasori's shirt hastily. Sasori smiled at the blonde as he reached down and removed Deidara's as well. They came back together in a massive kiss and allowed their hands to roam each other's exposed flesh.

Hidan threw a small rock into the water as Kakuzu sat playing in the sand. Hidan looked at the brunette next to him and wondered again what was making the bigger male so quiet. Not that he talked a lot anyway, but lately over the past day or so he had been really quiet and today he was even more withdrawn. Hidan tried to think about anything he might have said or did to make the boy so quiet. Was he mad at him? Was he upset about something else?

He looked Kakuzu in the eye as the brunette looked up at him. "Kuzu, what is wrong? I can't stand this silence. Are you pissed at me or something?" Hidan asked uneasily. Kakuzu looked at him in wide eyed surprise. He hadn't thought about what Hidan might think while he worked out his issues in his head. "No, I'm not mad. I just have some stuff on my mind is all." Kakuzu said softly, hoping to reassure the silver haired boy.

"For two fucking days? What could have you so fucked up that you are completely mute?" Hidan asked, throwing his hands up; exasperated. He shook his head and glared at his friend, who once again looked away and remained silent. Hidan sighed heavily and began to get to his feet. He needed to go for a walk before Kakuzu put him in a really bad funk. Kakuzu reached out and put his hand on Hidan's arm. Hidan looked at his friend's hand and than at him.

Kakuzu leaned over and wrapped a hand around the back of Hidan's neck. He pressed their lips together firmly and then retreated. He stood and began to walk away himself when Hidan's hand was the one to stop him this time. "Jashin hell! What was that about?" Hidan asked, his mind trying to grasp reality. Kakuzu looked at the ground and sighed he closed his eyes trying to find the words to explain his actions. "Hidan I have wanted to tell you for so long now, how I feel about you and yet I could never find it in me.

I have loved you from the beginning, when we met in junior high. I always thought there would be a right time to tell you and then I never could find it. So I am saying it now. I love you. I have always loved you and I will always love you. I understand if you don't feel the same but I needed you to know." He slowly opened his eyes and looked towards the zealot. For the first time in their friendship, Kakuzu could see tears running down Hidan's cheeks. He was alarmed at first to think he had somehow fucked this up.

Hidan turned his face up to the taller male and leaned close to him and said "It took you long enough. I love you too and I thought I would never get to be with you. This is the happiest moment of my life." He kissed Kakuzu then softly and tenderly as Kakuzu pulled them both down to topple onto the blankets Konan had given them. Kakuzu made the first move and was under Hidan's shirt in seconds. Hidan was moaning and wiggling instantly as his dreams for the two became reality. Hidan reached out and undid Kakuzu's pants as Kakuzu relieved Hidan of his shirt.

Itachi sat against the trunk of a big tree while Kisame lay on the grass around the tree and put his arms over his face. Itachi would have thought that Kisame was sleeping if it weren't for the fact that he kept swishing his foot back and forth at a rapid pace. Itachi knew what that meant. Something was bugging his blue skinned friend and badly. "Kisame, what's the matter?" He asked bordely. Kisame didn't answer he just continued his foot swishing.

"Kisame don't make me make you tell me." Itachi warned in an "I'm not joking' tone. Kisame stopped the foot swishing and sat up. He looked at Itachi and was just about to spill his guts when fear crept in and turned his blood to ice. "Do what you must, Itachi. I've got nothing to lose." He said and turned to face the other direction. Itachi frowned. Kisame was really messed up about something and he had never disobeyed Itachi's demands, ever. Itachi got up and walked over in front of his friend.

"Kisame, what is it? What are you so upset about? Whatever it is I can handle it you know." He said reassuringly. Kisame nodded. "I know you can Itachi. I just don't think I can." He bowed his head in shame and pulled his knees up to his chest. He laid his head on his knees just waiting for the ground to open up and save him from the humiliation. Itachi looked at him thoughtfully. "Okay, let's play the guessing game. If I am right nod yes if I am wrong shake your head no. Got it?" Itachi asked. Kisame nodded.

"Okay, so far so good." Itachi said. "Is it about school?" He asked. Kisame shook his head. "Is it about a person?" Itachi asked. Kisame nodded. "Is it a girl?" Itachi asked glaring at the very thought. He knew his friend was gay but if a girl had upset his friend he would have no trouble torturing the bitch. Kisame shook his head and Itachi relaxed. "It's a boy." Itachi murmured to himself and then the jealousy kicked in. "Is he blonde?" Itachi asked thinking about Deidara and wanting to rip him to shreds for even entering Kisame's mind.

Kisame shook his head no. A smile was beginning to creep onto the blue skinned boys face as he noticed how haughty Itachi seemed to be getting. Itachi breathed a little easier and then another thought entered his mind. "Is he red head? Is he a brunette? Who the hell is he Kisame?" Itachi asked in a rush. Kisame turned to look at his friend and smiled at the jealousy that was plainly written all over the weasel's face.

"No he is a raven like you." He said confidently thinking that Itachi would hit the nail on the head. "It's Tobi?!" Itachi said through gritted teeth. Kisame's shocked mind almost couldn't register what was just said. He never would have thought that Itachi would jump to that conclusion. He honestly hadn't even thought about Tobi. He cleared his mind and shook his head.

"No, Itachi, it's you. I am in love with you." As the words came out Kisame realized too late that he couldn't take it back. He stood dreading the moment when Itachi would come up to him and maim him for even speaking such rubbish. Itachi had been jealous yes. But Kisame's mind wrapped around the fact that maybe the weasel just didn't want to lose his best friend. Not once did Kisame consider that Itachi wanted him too.

He closed his eyes trying to think of what he could say that the Uchiha would buy. He took a deep breath and said "Itachi, I…..He opened his eyes to look at Itachi and was cut off mid sentence by Itachi pressing his lips against Kisame's. Itachi's eyes were closed and he had tears running down his cheeks. Kisame was too stunned to even breathe at first. He put his hands on Itachi's back and held him to him as they kissed.

Itachi opened his eyes and looked at Kisame. He took a shuddering breath as he fought back more tears. "Why didn't you ever tell me Kisame? I have been waiting for so long and I was so sure you didn't want me." Itachi said as he lowered his head to stare at the shark's chest. Kisame's mind was reeling. "How could anyone not want you? You are perfect in every way, Itachi.

If anything, why would YOU want ME? I am so different from you and I don't deem myself worthy of having someone like you." Kisame finished as Itachi looked up and glared at the shark. Kisame blinked in confusion. "Don't you ever say that again, Kisame, you are everything in the world to me and I see you as beautiful and worthy of me. If anyone ever were to say different, I would mutilate them." Itachi said with fierceness that Kisame had never heard before.

"Thank you, Itachi. I only hope I won't disappoint you." Kisame said as he took the Uchiha into his arms once more. "You'd better not." Itachi said with a smile that made Kisame shiver. This relationship was going to be hazardous to his health. He could see that already. Kisame couldn't care less. He finally had what he had wanted for so long and now he could stop torturing himself thinking about who might be touching his Uchiha. No one. That's who. He would maim/kill anyone dumb enough to try it.

They came together in a forceful kiss and before either of them had time to process anything; they were removing each other's clothes. Kisame grabbed the blanket and spread it on the ground. He turned and grabbed Itachi around the waist and carefully laid him on the blanket. He pushed Itachi's legs apart and crawled between them as a wild kissing frenzy began. They clung desperately to one another as the lust in their bodies built to volcanic proportions.

Sasori thrust into Deidara and Deidara moaned loudly. Konan lay back against Pein's shoulder smiling at the noises. She knew what that meant and she was so pleased. Pein had his head buried in another blanket trying to block it out, but no one would ever know he was smiling under that blanket. It was about time their friends found the happiness he and Konan shared.

Deidara called out to Sasori as his orgasm hit him. Sasori smiled at the half lidded look on the blonde's flushed face and was hit by his own release. He pulled out slowly and lay next to Deidara. He grabbed the second blanket and wrapped them up in it as they lay tangled together on the dock. The sun shown down on them encasing them in a blanket of warmth as they drifted lazily into a semi sleep.

Zetsu and Tobi came together again in a hard thrust and Tobi clung tighter to Zetsu. Zetsu thrust in again this time sending shock waves through the both of them. They lay just in the water on the shallow surface and with every thrust the water would swish around them and cause vibrations to run through their very cores. Tobi cried out as Zetsu hit his sweet spot once more.

Zetsu was breathing hard as he kept up a steady hard pace. He was loving the look of love and longing in Tobi's eyes when the boy would look at him. At the moment Tobi's eyes were closed and his lips were parted as moan after incredible moan left him. Zetsu smiled and kissed his raven uke as he thrust once more causing Tobi to clench and scream in ecstasy. Zetsu followed a moment after and they rode out their orgasms together. They lay in the water together just relaxing into one another as the tiredness crept in.

Kakuzu lay on his side with Hidan lying in front of him, back pressed to Kakuzu's chest. Kakuzu thrust again and Hidan called out to the open water as he tightened his grip on Kakuzu's fingers that were intertwined with his own. The pain and pleasure were driving him deeper into bliss as thrust after wonderful thrust made him see stars. He couldn't imagine not ever doing this with Kakuzu again. He would walk through fire to get this feeling again if he had to, but he was sure now that he and Kuzu was a couple he wouldn't have too.

Hidan raised his leg a little higher so Kakuzu would have better access and a direct hit caused him to cum and hard. He cried out in pleasure and his seed shot out onto the damp sand. Kakuzu came hard inside of his zealot and just held him close as wave after wave of pleasure rolled through them. Once it passed they just stay in the same position skin to skin and watched as the sun shimmered on the water.

Kisame thrust swiftly into Itachi. Itachi's eyes never left Kisame's face as the shark prepped him and began their lovemaking. Kisame wasn't sure if it was that Itachi didn't trust Kisame not to hurt him or if it was just that Itachi couldn't take his eyes off of him. Kisame went with the first one. He gulped as he thrust kind of hard and Itachi seemed to flinch.

Itachi looked at the shark intensely. "Kisame, harder." Itachi said and Kisame looked at Itachi as though the boy had grown another head. "Are you sure, Itachi? I don't want to hurt you." Kisame said in almost a whisper. "Do it harder." Itachi demanded and Kisame swallowed what seemed to be a lump of cardboard. He nodded and thrust harder. Itachi moaned and cried out as the pleasure intensified. Kisame smiled as he picked up his pace and thrust hard into his raven uke.

In another few thrusts Itachi was crying out and cumming hard onto the both of them as Kisame was cumming deep within the weasel. He pulled out slowly and lay next to his spent Uchiha. Grabbing the secondary blanket, he covered them both up and they drifted into a sweet cat nap.

Konan walked around with Pein grumbling about spying fan girls. She peered at the blonde and the red head asleep on the dock wrapped in each other's arms and smiled. She moved along down the beach and carefully peeked around the boulder. Silver and brunette hair clashed together as the two boys lay sleeping in the sand covered only at the waist with the second blanket.

Moving on down the beach she found Zetsu and Tobi curled up in the blankets together sound asleep with their arms locked around each other. She then walked to the heavily treed area and peered through the foliage onto a sleeping Kisame and Itachi. Kisame lay on his back with the weasel on his chest. Konan wiped tears out of her eyes as the happiness overwhelmed her.

Pein rolled his eyes and grabbed his wife's hand. He led her back to their picnic area. "Are you happy now? They are all couples now, like you always wanted." He teased. She looked at him and tears raced down her cheeks. He looked at her in a confused manner. "Konan." She sniffled. "All my boys are growing up and now they won't need me anymore." She sniffled again.

Pein laughed and pulled her into his arms. "They will always need you and so will I." He said softly. She looked up at him and smiled. "From now until forever?" He nodded and smiled. "From now until Forever."


End file.
